


Idiot

by noknockback



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, a little appreciation for yamagata if you squint, also i really wanted to use the thing, enjoy, from a fic i really like, idk this was really random, it's at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noknockback/pseuds/noknockback
Summary: "Shirabu, it's not good to ogle." Kawanishi's amused voice served to bring him back to reality.Shirabu looked away from the third years and flushed red, snapping back indignantly, "I wasn't staring! They're just more interesting than your boring ass."





	Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty random but I hope you enjoy! Also, happy birthday Shirabu!! 4/5/17 (it's also bokuaka day but eh)

Shirabu doesn't recall any time he's improved Semi's life.

For one, he was pretty rude to Semi as a first-year. He hardly listened to Semi's advice on setting — at least, he never showed that he did. The most Shirabu did do was just to nod and say a curt "okay" or "I'm fine", all the while knowing he should've been more respectful, for he did actually take the advice.

Shirabu remembers the time when coach Washijou announced that Semi wouldn't be their main setter anymore; Shirabu would replace him. Semi didn't look that mad, and he hadn't in any way shown that he was angry at Shirabu. Shirabu was happy, of course he was, he was their main setter, but there was still a lingering fear that Semi would do something to him for replacing him. Semi never did, though, and the fear eventually evolved into something akin to pity. It wasn't guilt — after all, it wasn't Shirabu's fault that he was more of a setter that Shiratorizawa needed than Semi — but after witnessing the older boy berate himself and say that he'd definitely find a way for the team to need him again, Shirabu managed to feel at least a little bit sorry.  

 

 * * *

 

That's day's practice had just ended; the boys were in the club room, sticky, sweaty, and ready to head home. Shirabu just finished changing and was waiting for Kawanishi, when his eyes wandered to where Tendou was speaking. The red-head was going on about some new anime he'd started watching (something about quirks? heroes?) while Semi, who was beside him and probably half-listening, was removing his shirt. Shirabu's eyes drifted to Semi's body, and Tendou words suddenly became all muddled. He noticed the way Semi's shoulder muscles flexed as he moved, the perspiration glistening on his well defined back, how his bare arms showed off what the constant practice of serves had achieved, and the way—

"Shirabu, it's not good to ogle." Kawanishi's amused voice served well to bring him back to reality; he saw that Semi had put on his shirt and was looking at them curiously. He flushed red and snapped indignantly, "I wasn't staring! They're just more interesting than your boring ass." Kawanishi smirked and hummed a "whatever you say", before leaving the club room. Shirabu trailed behind him, a fraction of the blush still present on his cheeks.

_I wasn't ogling, was I? Not at Semi-san._

 

 * * *

 

Shirabu found himself staring at — no, _observing_ — Semi and noticing more of his habits. The way he gritted his teeth when he got nervous, the way he stuck out his tongue when he concentrated, or how he sometimes tied his shoelaces with bunny ears first and sometimes he didn't

Shirabu didn't like it, how he felt when he was watching Semi: calm and light-hearted, as if there were little butterflies tickling the inside of him.

He didn't like how he somehow ended up being enthralled by the older boy's features — the almost unnoticeable dimples that show up with every smile, his skin that wasn't totally flawless, with a small pimple here and there, and his eyes that seemed to hold so much emotion.

And he definitely didn't like how he started to think of Semi; during class, during lunch, on the way home, when he was doing assignments. Semi was plaguing his thoughts, his mind, and he just couldn't help it.

Shirabu wasn't stupid, it wasn't like he didn't know what was happening. He simply refused to believe that it was happening, that he actually felt something, towards Semi of all people. _It must just be hormones_ , Shirabu told himself. Kawanishi said he knew better.

 

 * * *

 

Shirabu knew he shouldn't have been _that_ affected by the feelings. He should've been able to hide them easily, to not do anything out of the ordinary, but unfortunately for him, that wasn't happening. He found it hard to look Semi in the eye without admiring his features and keep a straight face, his cheeks would explode in red, and he could no longer voice out the snarky remarks he once so nonchalantly spat out at Semi. As much as he hated to admit it, Shirabu felt somewhat... Flustered at the thought of it. His responses to Semi were short, nervous; he didn't trust himself to say anymore in fear of letting something slip.

They were playing a six-versus-six match during practice, Semi and Shirabu as the setters of each side. Shirabu's team was at match point, surprising since their ace was on the other team, though they did have Yamagata. Soon enough, after rallying the ball back and forth, Shirabu perfectly set the ball to Kawanishi, who cleanly spiked it with no blockers on him, thanks to Goshiki as their decoy, and they won the set.

Shirabu high fived Kawanishi, who then praised Goshiki for being an excellent decoy (was it his imagination or did Goshiki turn red?). Shirabu retrieved his towel from the benches and wiped his face when Semi walked up to him, unexpectedly saying, "That was a good set up." Red dusted Shirabu's cheeks and he turned away, hiding his face in the towel around his neck, mumbling a quiet "thanks" to the older boy. Semi chuckled and Shirabu almost choked when he heard him mutter a "cute" under his breath. Keyword being  _almost_   — the younger boy managed to hide his embarrassment and hastily walked away to escape what would've been an awkward situation.

Shirabu then failed — twice — to set to Kawanishi and Goshiki properly, both whom he was extremely familiar with, and he cursed himself for being distracted. He was just a little off his game, that's all. He wasn't thinking of what Semi said. Not at all.

 

 * * *

 

The following practices, Shirabu swore that Semi's praises and kind words were increasing. Additionally, the look in his eyes changed — Shirabu would know, he started at them so often — from mildly irritated to something similar to... Warmth? Fondness? Amusement? Shirabu wasn't exactly sure. But whatever it was, he knew it was different. Different in a good way.

_(Endearment, Kawanishi later suggested, after Shirabu reluctantly told him about it._

Since Semi was being nice to him, as Kawanishi had put it, Shirabu, too, tried his best to be more respectful and less brusque. This was a good idea, or so Shirabu felt, for the cloud of tension that once hung between them had begun to dissipate. They were growing close, and Shirabu, however much he wouldn't admit it, was beginning to like it.

 

 * * *

 

After practice on day, a rain had started to fall — a freezing rain, the kind of rain that would've been snow if a few degrees colder — and since neither Kawanishi nor Shirabu had brought an umbrella and didn't want to get caught in that weather, they had stayed in the gym to practice until the rain stopped. It was mostly Shirabu who had practiced; Kawanishi just helped to throw him the balls. This went on for a good hour or so, until the rain finally lightened to a drizzle and Kawanishi determined they could walk back in that. The two of them cleaned up and kept the equipment hastily, before making their way to the club room.

To their surprise, Semi was sitting inside there, idly playing with his phone. Shirabu guessed he was there to wait out the rain as well. The older boy glanced up when he heard the two of them enter and Shirabu thought he saw Semi's eyes light up, when he stood. "Finally," he said, pocketing his phone, "you two were taking so long to finish. I still have to lock up, you know." _Oh, so that's why he stayed,_ Shirabu thought, when Semi started again.

"Shirabu, I need to talk to you. Taichi, do you mind waiting outside?" Confusion was Shirabu's first feeling, but before he could do anything, Kawanishi shrugged a "sure" and left the room with no hesitation. "O-oi, Taichi!" Shirabu called out, but his friend ignored him and shut the door, cutting him off.  _Bitch,_  Shirabu thought, already scheming how he'd get him back.

Shirabu found himself facing Semi and backed away instinctively, feeling the door behind him. He could leave whenever he wanted, but he'd let Semi speak. "Um, Semi-san? What do you—" Semi began before he could finish.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but," he paused, whether it was for effect or to think over his words Shirabu didn't know, and then he continued slowly, "but I've been trying to be nice to you." Semi's face flushed, and Shirabu could feel his own heating up as well, thinking _Taichi was right_. What was he getting at though? Shirabu glanced up at him and saw that Semi was gritting his teeth — was that a sign of annoyance? Anger? Was Shirabu not getting something? — and cast his gaze elsewhere, the tips of his ears turning red. The younger boy waited in anticipation, the seconds that ticked by feeling like an eternity. Soon enough, Semi found the words to say, and, embarrassed as he was, he spoke.

"I did it because, well... I like you." Semi's face looked almost identical to Tendou's hair, and continued without looking at Shirabu, "And I heard from somewhere that you like me too, so..." Shirabu was stunned — _did Semi just confess for the both of them?_

"No, only an idiot would like me." He murmured, but his eyes widened as Semi, with a newfound confidence, grinned and neared him, placing a hand on his cheek, tilting his head up, red staining both of their cheeks.

"Well then," he smiled, his face so close Shirabu could feel his breath, "I must be _quite_ the idiot." And with that, Semi closed the gap between them.

The kiss, Shirabu realised, was nothing extravagant; no sparks flew between them, it wasn't as warm or as soft as books claimed it'd be. No, instead, it was plain, and Semi's lips were dry, but it served well enough to get Shirabu's heartbeat racing. It was brief — hesitant, even — and Semi pulled away, letting out a rather shaky breath. A crooked smile formed on his face, and Shirabu couldn't help himself but to smile too. His hands on Semi's neck, he muttered, " _You're my idiot now._ "

**Author's Note:**

> tbh the real reason i wrote this was purely to write the "only and idiot would love me" "then i must be quite the idiot" part that's from a really good fic but it was deleted a few years ago :'( anyways, i hope you like the fic!


End file.
